


Me & My Walker Body

by AstronSouls



Category: Original Work
Genre: OOC, Original Fiction, Other, Zombie, walker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I died and now…well my body is being an idiot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me & My Walker Body

**Author's Note:**

> Just something in my head...I had to get it out

Looking around I sigh, “well not what I expected but…” I look down and frown looking at a body lying on the ground but was starting to twitch, “Oh shit!”

Slowly my body starts to get up…somewhat at least, then it groans and I shiver “gees all I did was trip…” then again tripping and your head lands on an upturned rake can do damage.

It stumbles around for a few moments and then starts to walk in a type of zig-zag line, “oh come on, I mean I wasn’t that bright when I was alive…hello rake to head…but this is just cruel.”

My body seems to find a course as it stumbles and keeps groaning every few steps, I walk over…well float I suppose and the damn thing just meanders toward who knows what, I look ahead and groan myself “come on, there is a cliff straight ahead!”

It keeps creeping towards the edge groaning, it takes about forty-five minutes but now it’s right at the edge, “Stop, you are going to fa…oh well...there he goes the moron.”

The body just falls over the cliff and groans loudly as it falls and all I can do is shake my damn head.


End file.
